Cartoon Nickelodeon: Way Back
Cartoon Nickelodeon: Way Back is a console game with characters from Cartoon Nickelodeon Network. It is released in November 28, 2022. Plot The Cartoon Nickelodeon Network characters find a time machine. When a time jerker steals all of the time machine pieces get sent to numerous time periods. So they have to collect the pieces to fix the machine. Characters Cartoon Network * Finn (One of the first 4 playable) (Class: Melee) * Jake (One of the first 4 playable) (Class: Melee) * Mordecai (Class: Melee) * Rigby (Class: Melee) * Gumball (Class: ) * Darwin (Class: ) * Steven Universe (Class: Magic) * Bigfoot (Class: ) * Alien (Class: ) * Uncle Grandpa (Class: ) * Clarence (Class: ) * Grizzly Bear (Class: ) * Billiam Williams (Class: ) * Vambre Warrior (Class: Melee) * Eric McEdderson (Class: ) * Claire the Ghost (Class: ) * K.O. (Class: Melee) * Vinicius (Class: ) * Godzilla (Class: Gun) * Samurai Jack (Class: Melee) * Dexter (Class: Gun) * Blossom (Class: Melee) * Ed (Class: ) * Johnny Bravo (Class: ) * Cow (Class: ) * Chicken (Class: ) * I.M. Weasel (Class: ) * Courage (Class: ) * Robot Jones (Class: ) * Numbah 1 (Class: ) * Grim Reaper (Class: ) * Hector Con Carne (Class: ) * Ben Tennyson (Class: ) * Mac (Class: ) * Bloo (Class: ) * Yumi Yoshimura (Class: ) * Ami Onuki (Class: ) * Rodney J. Squirrel (Class: ) * WolfBoy (Class: Melee) * Lazlo (Class: ) * Chowder (Class: ) * Flapjack (Class: ) * Agent Foxy (Class: Melee) * Pounce the Cat (Class: Melee) * Juniper Lee (Class: ) WB Animation * Bugs Bunny (One of the first 4 playable) (Class: ) * Daffy Duck (Class: ) * Tom Cat (Class: ) * Jerry Mouse (Class: ) * Buster Bunny (Class: ) * Babs Bunny (Class: ) * Yakko Warner (Class: ) * Freakazoid (Class: Melee) * Robin (Class: Melee) * Droopy (Class: ) * Scooby-Doo (Class: ) * Bunnicula (Class: ) * Romeo (Class: Melee) * Juliet (Class: Melee) * Collin the Speedy Boy (Class: Melee) * Junior the Stork (Class: ) * Tulip (Class: ) * Mark the Enderman (Class: ) * Minka the Creeper (Class: ) * George Doggie (Class: ) * Freddy Fazbear (Class: ) Nickelodeon * Velocity (One of the first 4 playable) (Class: Melee) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Class: ) * Timmy Turner (Class: ) * Leonardo (Class: Melee) * Lincoln Loud (Class: ) * Luna Loud (Class: ) * Flytrap (Class: ) * Bunsen (Class: ) * Occhi Rossi (Class: ) * Gobob (Class: Melee) * Mario (Class: ) * Luigi (Class: ) * Agent Xero (Class: ) * SpongeBeck SquarePants (Class: ) * Tommy Pickles (Class: ) * Ren Hoek (Class: ) * Stimpy the Cat (Class: ) * Rocko Wallaby (Class: ) * Ickis (Class: ) * Norbert Beaver (Class: ) * Daggett Beaver (Class: ) * CatDog (Class: ) * Zim (Class: Gun) * Timmy Turner (Class: Magic) * Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 (Class: Melee) * Snap (Class: ) * Jimmy Neutron (Class: Gun) * Danny Phantom (Class: Melee) * Aang the Last Airbender (Class: Magic) * Mr. Blik (Class: ) * Gatopardos the Cheetah (Class: Melee) * Otis (Class: ) * Ned "Needles" Ramos (Class: Magic) * Mittens the Cat (Class: Melee) * Dudley Puppy (Class: Melee) * Harvey Beaks (Class: ) Villains Places Gameplay The gameplay is similar to the first Cartoon Nickelodeon Game. However now each character has a certain class either Melee, Gun, Magic, or TBD. Also there are mechs which can hold a certain time power that you can customize. How To Unlock Characters Trivia Category:Video games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas